


Cose che non dovrebbero succedere

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sente le ginocchia cedere e, in un attimo, si ritrova a terra, di fronte al corpo nudo di Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy che doveva catturare. Poison Ivy che lo ha fregato quasi fosse uno stupido principiante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose che non dovrebbero succedere

Tim sente le ginocchia cedere e, in un attimo, si ritrova a terra, di fronte al corpo nudo di Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy che doveva catturare. Poison Ivy che lo ha fregato quasi fosse uno stupido principiante.  
  
( _‘Più facile del previsto’, pensa la donna, sorridendo fra sé e sé._ )  
  
E lui un principiante non lo è di sicuro; è stato allenato da Batman, allenato _duramente_. Certe cose non dovrebbero accadergli.  
  
( _Gli posa una mano sulla testa, stringendo i capelli corti fra le dita. Attenta a non fargli male, ma neppure troppo gentile nel momento in cui li strattona per tirarselo contro._ )  
  
Tim sgrana gli occhi: in una frazione di secondo è finito addosso all’altra, la bocca schiacciata sotto il suo ombelico e la lingua secca quasi avesse ingoiato una manciata di calce.  
  
( _‘Movimentiamo la situazione’._ )  
  
Non ha nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa sta succedendo che, inconsciamente, comincia ad accarezzare il sesso della donna, osservandolo in estasi quando lo vede aprirsi… come un fiore.  
  
Appena diventa abbastanza bagnata inserisce una, due, tre dita dentro di lei, strappandole parecchi gemiti. Spinge a fondo, quindi, aumentando il ritmo e – incurante del fatto che lei sia velenosa – affonda la bocca nella sua carne bollente, succhiando, mordendo, leccando finché non la sente contrarsi – la presa sui propri capelli farsi più stretta, il corpo di Ivy che sussulta scosso dall’orgasmo.  
  
Scivolano entrambi a terra e lei lo bacia – senza veleno, senza irruenza, la lingua bollente e liquida – poi, liberandogli l’erezione dai pantaloni, lo guida fra le proprie cosce, iniziando a montarlo, a dargli sollievo.  
  
E, con la mente annebbiata dai feromoni, Tim si chiede come abbia potuto, Bruce, resisterle durante tutti questi anni.  
  
( _E, mentre lascia che le venga dentro, Ivy ride, pensando alla reazione del Pipistrello quando troverà il suo Passerotto in queste condizioni._ )


End file.
